mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Asesino Cryomancer/Zerzen, Elder God del Destino
Este es Zerzen, mi personaje más producido, es un Elder God del Destino. Nombre Zerzen Género Hombre Origen Los cielos Estado Inmortal Es un Elder God Caído Enemigos Los Dioses Antiguos, Onaga, Blaze, Shao Kahn Frases You must be kidding me (Debes estar bromeando), I'ts so Funny see you die! (¡Es muy gracioso verte morir!, C'mon! Did I hurt you? (¡Vamos! ¿Acaso te lastimé?), What's Up, have you FEAR? (¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?). Aliados Arracif Saitam, Neigni, Jebdain. Peso 96 Kg Altura 1,90 m Familia Desconocida, Dioses Antiguos Alineación Neutral Intro de Kombate "¡Por favor!¡¿Crees que vas a ganar con eso?!" Pose de victoria Saca una cabeza de una bolsa con un intestino como cuerda, se apoya sobre su espada y la usa como yo-yo Estilo de Pelea y Arma *Lui He *Ba Gua *Time Blade (Arma) Lanzamiento: Atravieza el hombro del oponente y lo patea lejos X-Ray Mira al enemigo y le ejecuta una Kakato Geri en un hombro (Tendón destrozado, hombro roto, clavícula y ommóplato fracturados), el oponente cae trata de levantarse, y Zerzen le da una palmada en el oído (Oído ensordecido, resonancia del impacto en todo el cráneo, costado de la cabeza dañado, cerebro con pérdida del equilibrio, hemorragia auditiva, movimiento brusco de la endolfina), hasta que cae. Daño general: 54% de Daño. Fatality 1 "¡Siente el poder de mi poder!": Saca su espada y tatúa a su oponente con flamas, las llamas se hacen grandes y se vuelven reales consumiendo al oponente, Zerzen se rie y afina un detalle, luego de esto este se corta en pedazos y los pedazos explotan Fatality 2 "¡Que sueño!": Zerzen lanza un bostezo, rostiza a su oponente, le arranca la piel, usa un muslo como almohada y la piel de sábana y se acuesta, siente frío y vuelve a rostizar la piel Poderes *Furia arcoiris (Es cubierto por un aura multicolor y embiste al oponente con un puño -20% de daño-, gasta un barra de Enhanced sin ser enhanced, menos 5% de daño propio). *Levantamiento elemental (Del suelo brota agua, manos, fuego, tierra, un rayo y un tornado y permanecen hasta que el oponente caiga en alguno -Daño individual 2%, General 12%). *Pie Duro (Mete su pie por debajo de la tierra y lo golpea en la entrepierna desde abajo -8% de Daño-). *Fuego Eterno (Sus brazos se incendian y agarra al oponente, duración 3 segundos -Daño 9,5%-). *Muro de Agua (Un muro de agua evita que sea atacado mientras se teletransporta y al teletransportarse invoca otro -Daño de contacto con ambos muros 6%-) *Puño Huracán (Golpea al vacío pero golpea al oponente -Daño de 4%-) *Carga Negra (Carga su interior, esxplota en sombras -Daño de 10%) *Espada Brillante (Usa su espada la pantalla se pone blanca, luego se escucha su espada -Daño de 9%) Apariencia: Utiliza su ancestral casco manchado con sangre, puede conjurar alas de murcielago emplumadas (se que es raro), usa guantes de hierro, anillos con los que conjura sus habilidades, tiene máscara bajo su casco, usa botas hechas con huesos, y utiliza un chaleco negro con destellos blancos y un círculo de colores en la espalda. Traje alterno Utiliza una capa enorme, rasgada y una capucha cubierta con sangre Babality Empieza a conjurar los elementos, entonces la tierra se mueve y hace que caiga, se inunda y casi se ahoga, un rayo le cae a lado, el viento lo eleva y cae, el fuego se prende y se quema los pies, luego se oscurece todo y comienza a llorar. Historia Zerzen, fué uno de los Elder Gods que derrotaron al One Being, uno de los Seis Creadores de Kamidogu, pero cuando esparcieron los Kamidogu, él presintió que alguien debía cuidarlos, así que creó a Raiden para ser guardia, pero no bastaba. Fué ante los Dioses a tratar de convencerlos de crear a los humanos, ellos no asintieron. Así que junto con su colega Shinnok, ellos crearon una guerra para encubrir la creación de la raza humana, Shinnok no presintió que Zerzen iba a inculparlo a él por la Guerra, por eso centró su poder en su amuleto para que alguien lo reviva. Zerzen ya había creado a los humanos, pero no solo eso, tmbién creó su propia armadura, capaz de absorber emociones y canalizarlas a través de su poder: Su casco utiliza la sangre para adquirir experiencia y conocimiento, su epada usaba el roze con el viento para obtener ferocidad y precisión, eran la armadura sagrada. Les había enseñado a los humanos sobre cultura, los ayudó a crear el arte del Combate, a partir de los primeros estilos de Zerzen nació el Arte Marcial, les indujo a comenzar la busqueda del conocimiento, fué su guía, pero el humano avanzó y dejó atrás a su Guardián. Ignorado, solo, trató de imponer su mandato nuevamente ante los humanos, pero los Dioses intervinieron antes de que pudiera intentarlo, los Dioses mismos unieron sus fuerzas y lo exiliaron. Desde su condena, el observaba atentamente, acumulando poder de los sentimientos humanos, hasta que se liberó. Los Dioses presenciaron su escape pero se había vuelto muy poderoso, buscaron un humano de corazón puro, digno y transfirieron su poder así como parte de sus conciencias y crearon a Gold Fist, el eterno Cazador de Zerzen. Pero Zerzen no se percataba de esto, solo vagó solitario, planeando su venganza, esperando el momento, la caza ha comenzado... Final Allí estaba había destruído todo guerrero en Outworld, y absorbido su poder, se había alimentado del terror que infundía en la gente, destruyó los reinos uno por uno para terminar en la Tierra, allí absorbió los recuerdos de su creación, su hijo, Raiden. Pudo ver sus recuerdos futuros, Blaze es derrotado, Onaga regresa, Shinnok ataca, Liu Kang muere, todo. Entonces formuló un plan para usar el conocimiento a su favor, fué a por Blaze y le hizo creer que su misión era ayudar a Zerzen a destruír a los Dioses, revivió a Onaga y y lo combatió para demostrar superiordad, buscó a Shinnok y mató a Quan Chi, con esa demostración de poder, Shinnok se unío a él sabiendo que era inofensivo, Zerzen fué a por Raiden y le devolvió la vida, pero con corupción, con este ejército celestial, atacó a los Dioses y los sometió a su voluntad, ni las entidades más fuertes soportaron el ataque de la personificación del poder. Categoría:Entradas